FIG. 106 is a sectional side view showing an essential portion of a related art general disk system capable of selectively operating a plurality of disk, and FIG. 107 is a sectional view of the essential portion.
In FIGS. 106 and 107, reference numeral 1 indicates a magazine in which exchange disks are contained, and 2 is a disk rotating portion. The disk rotating portion 2 includes a disk rotating motor 3; a disk clamp hub 13 provided on a shaft of the disk rotating motor 3; a disk clamper 4; a disk roller 6 for feeding, a disk 8 which is fed out by a driving lever 5 provided in the magazine 1 and driven by a driving means (not shown), to the disk rotating portion 2; a driving shaft 9 fixed on a housing 7 for supporting the disk rotating portion 2; and a tilting plate cam 10 and upper and lower guide plates 11 operated in the direction A in the figures.
In this disk system,. to take off a plurality of the disks 8 contained in the magazine 1, the disk rotating portion 2 is moved in the direction B in the figures by interlocking of the driving shaft 9, tilting plate cam 10 and upper and lower guide plates 11, to be positioned at a desired disk position in the magazine 1.
In this way, according to the related art disk system, since disks contained in the magazine 1 are perfectly independent from a disk rotated on the disk rotating portion 2 side within a plane region, there occurs a problem that a length, that is, a dimension D of the disk system becomes larger.
To solve the above problem, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 63-200354 has proposed a disk system. FIG. 108 is a sectional side view of an essential portion of such a disk system, and FIG. 109 is a sectional top view of the essential portion of the disk system.
In FIGS. 108 and 109, reference numeral 19 indicates a magazine for containing exchange disks; 21 is a disk rotating motor; 22 is a disk clamp hub provided on a shaft of the disk rotating motor 21; and 23 is a disk clamper.
Reference numeral 26 indicates a disk roller for feeding a disk 25 fed by a driving lever 24 driven by a driving means (not shown) to a disk rotating portion, and 27 is a driven roller disposed opposite to the disk roller 26.
Reference numeral 32 indicates a pair of tilting plate cams which are engaged with a plurality of trays 31 in the magazine 19. When the disk 25 selected by a magazine moving means (not shown) is moved in the direction of the plane of the disk, the pair of tilting plate cams 32 provide a space E more than at least a plate thickness of the disk in the rotating axis of the disk 25 with respect to the disk rotating portion 20.
Here, the disk rotating portion 20 includes the disk rotating motor 21, disk clamp hub 22, disk damper 23, driving lever 24, disk 25, disk roller 26, drive roller 27, and tilting plate cams 32.
Next, operation of the above disk system will be described.
To take off either of a plurality of the disks 25 contained in the magazine 19, the magazine 19 is moved in the direction F in the figures by the driving means to be positioned at a desired disk position in the magazine 19.
The disk 25 slides along a disk guide portion 35 in the magazine 19 by operation of the driving lever 24 in the magazine 19, and a leading end of the disk 25 is bitten between the disk roller 26 and the driven roller 27 of the disk rotating portion 20. Then, the disk 25 is carried to the disk damper 23 and the disk clamp hub 22 provided on the shaft of the disk rotating motor 21 by turning of the disk roller 26. The clamp position of the disk 25 is checked by a disk detecting means (not shown), and the disk damper 23 and also the disk roller 26 and the driven roller 27 are moved in the direction of the disk clamp hub 22 by the driving means, to clamp the disk 25.
At the same time when the driven roller 27 is moved toward the disk clamp hub 22, a pair of the tilting plate cams 32 provided on the disk rotating portion 20 are moved on the magazine 19 side by the driving means, to tilt the tray 31 for forming a suitable space E as shown in FIG. 108b.
The related art disk system configured as described above requires a magazine case, and consequently, it presents problems that disks cannot be selectively inserted in or ejected from the disk rotating portion one by one and that it is enlarged in size.
Further, since the related art disk system employs a portable magazine case, it is technically difficult to disassemble racks containing disks from each other in the disk system. As a result, to form a gap between a desired disk to be reproduced and a disk facing to the desired disk, only one-ends of the disks can be opened. In other words, to form a large gap between the disks, a space corresponding to the large gap must be provided in the system, thus causing a problem that the disk system is enlarged in size.
Further, since the related art disk system employs a portable magazine case, it is very difficult to separate racks containing disks from each other in the disk system while tilting each rack.
Additionally, to ensure a space in the disk system, there occurs a problem that the disk system is enlarged in size.
To solve the above-described problems, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a disk system capable of being miniaturized, even in the case where the disk system is configured that a plurality of disks are contained without the need of provision of any removable magazine and are each operated, that is, each disk is selectively inserted, ejected, and operated, for example, reproduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disk system capable of achieving space-saving even in the case where the disk system is configured that a disk containing position is different from a disk reproducing position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a disk system capable of preventing a disk being damaged by holding the disk upon insertion or ejection of the disk and moving both roller portions holding the disk upon reproducing or exchange of the disk.